


A famous lifestyle for superheroes.

by wandaxnatasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, The Avengers are basically celebrities, Tony is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandaxnatasha/pseuds/wandaxnatasha
Summary: To keep the peace between the Avengers and the world, they have basically been turned into celebrities and do famous people things.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	A famous lifestyle for superheroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know what the title is but I might change it later. 
> 
> Not edited xx

Wanda giggled as Natasha held her from behind. Her lips peppering soft kisses along her throat, pulling the younger girl's back flush against her front. The witch placed a hand at the back of Natasha's head, fingers tangling into straight, shoulder-length, red hair, "Bubs, we can't do this here, we have an interview in a couple of minutes."

She said that breathlessly despite the fact that she was the one who was not letting go of Natasha so the Russian paid her no heed and continued to work on the hickey just under her ear where she thought no one would see. Once she was satisfied with the mark, she left a kiss on it before jumping apart from Wanda when Steve entered the room with Tony.

"Guys, we're on in a minute," Steve informed them. He leaned in slightly when he saw the mark on Wanda's neck. He moved her hair from her neck and poked the mark, "Did you get bit by a mosquito?"

He then turned to look at Natasha who only smirked and then chuckled when he realised what had happened. Wanda gasped at the thought of having to go on stage with a mark on her neck, blatantly just out in the open, "Tasha, why would you leave a mark?"

"To show everyone that you are taken. Last time that interviewer flirted with you and I was this close," Natasha made the gesture of pinching her fingers close together, "to punching him in the fucking nose but your magic kept me back so this time it is more evident."

They weren't exactly publicly dating because it never came up in any interviews so they just didn't address. They were pretty close every time they went out so rumours were being brought up every time yet not one of them had been asked. They wouldn't deny it if they were asked.

Most of them were somewhat in their Avengers outfits but Tony was in a suit because his Iron Man get-up was just too much. Steve didn't have his headpiece on or the shield, Wanda wasn't wearing the leather pants as she decided to swap them out for ripped jeans with combat boots and wasn't wearing her leather gloves as she loved her rings more than them and Natasha just was wearing her outfit because it wasn't that bad and she was used to it.

The others were preoccupied with other things such as missions so it was just the four of them. They were called up one by one and were sat on the couch in the centre of the stage with two interviewers on either side. There was a lot of space on the couch but Wanda was sitting with her back half against Natasha. The red-haired woman had an arm around the Sokovian's waist with her hand resting on her thigh as she leaned against the arm of the couch.

Questions were being asked and they answered as best as they can. Wanda had major anxiety about answering them so Natasha held her hand for the duration of the interview so that she would feel more at ease and she did. The interview ended shortly after and they had said their goodbyes before going backstage.

They had no idea why they were even doing this but apparently it was meant to be good publicity for all the damage they'd caused. Most of them had been against the idea of basically being celebrities and doing interviews or signing items for fans but it was only to make them look good so that their mistakes were forgiven more easily. It was stupid and it exploited the image of the avengers but if they wanted to keep the peace they'd have to keep doing this.

This job, whether that be the missions or the famous aspect of it, was very demanding. Natasha hated it, she never had time to herself or to love Wanda like she used to before a new part element of the job came about. They all rarely had time to themselves and when they did it was always spent catching up on lost sleep or eating and maybe watching a movie.

However, Natasha demanded some free time from Tony who seemed to be the manager or something of the group concerned he was in charge of setting things up. She had the rest of the evening off with Wanda for that matter.

It was a couple of hours later. After signing many things, they were now allowed to return to the Avengers Facility and Wanda immediately collapsed onto the couch, closing her eyes. Natasha chuckled at the girl but lifted her legs and sat down before placing Wanda's legs over her lap. She slowly trailed her steady hand along the witch's calf and massaged in a way that had the Sokovian sighing.

"Babe, we need to get going for that date we had planned." Natasha whispered. She removed her touch from Wanda but was immediately pulled back in when the younger woman grasped her hand.

Natasha placed a soft kiss to her knuckles, then her palm and lastly her fingertips which was what she did often. It was to remind Wanda that she didn't have to be afraid of the power that resides in her hands and that she should be proud of it rather than have a deep hatred for such powers. The gesture helped massively for Wanda to come in terms with her power.

The witch sat up, her hand now brushing against the Russian's cheek as her thumb skimmed over her love's lower lip. Natasha left a peck on her thumb until Wanda leaned in to capture her lips and breathed out, "Can we just stay in and watch a movie? I don't want to be hoarded by fans when we go out."

"No, we are going!" Natasha stood up, determined and almost knocking her girlfriend onto the floor, "We never go out anymore and I miss just being together with you... Please, _malyshka_."

There she was, the black widow, one of the most deadliest assassins, pouting at her with big eyes, uttering the pet-name that she adored the most, the one that had a delightful shiver to run down her spine and spread throughout her body. Wanda whined as she knew she was going to give in, "Natasha, why are you doing this to me? You know I can't resist."

"Then don't, love." Natasha had a hand placed innocently on her hip as she walked them forwards, a smirk beginning to remove the pout from her lips. Wanda found her back against the wall with a thigh wedged between her legs and an arm encasing her so she had no escape.

"'Tasha, I really hate you, you know?" Wanda sighed and that was confirmation enough as the older woman let out a small cheer.

"I love you too, _moya lyubov_ , so damn much." Natasha replied. Soft, nimble, ring-covered fingers directed her face so she could stare into the most beautiful eyes. Lips caught hers and her hand tightened on the younger girl's hips.

Tony and Peter had walked into the common area to see the two girls snogging softly against the wall where they hadn't moved for the past five minutes. Wanda had a leg hooked by Natasha's hip and her arms around her shoulder and the position wasn't very sexual but still had Peter squeaking, turning red before facing the other way.

Tony only groaned which had startled the two girls, more so Wanda, and had them jumping apart. Wanda didn't make eye contact with anyone as she turned red much like Peter had whilst Natasha was urging Tony to say something and he did, "I gave you your own floors to what? Watch the two of you seconds away from sex. No, thank you, get a room."

Peter was still turned around until Tony patted him on the shoulder to say it was safe to turn back around. He couldn't meet the two woman's eyes but followed Tony out of the room with an awkward wave to the couple. Natasha chuckled, her hand resting on Wanda's lower back, "We should go and get changed."

They soundlessly rode the elevator up to their respective floors before regrouping in the common room where they were found making out. Wanda intertwined their fingers and tugged Natasha out the facility. They had caps and sunglasses on so they wouldn't get recognised but somehow they still did when they were around fifteen minutes into their walk.

Natasha let out a frustrated huff as she pulled Wanda's arm so they could walk faster than the paparazzi that were following them. "Fucking Tony probably tipped them off."

"How did he even know where we were?" Wanda yelled over the sounds of the paparazzi and fans that were trailing after them. She had wrapped her arms around Natasha and hid her face in her neck which was a lot easier considering the Russian was wearing heeled boots. It was her anxiety that was getting to her and she couldn't do anything about it. "Tasha, 'm scared."

"I know, malyshka..." Natasha replied, kissing the top of Wanda's head and rubbing up and down her back. "Let's do something okay? Tell me about what you want your future to look like."

"Natasha, I can not think of that when we're literally being chased."

"Babe, trust me. So tell me, what do you want your future to look like?" Natasha was just trying to distract Wanda from whatever was happening and this was the best way as the brunette would be focused on just telling so she wouldn't even pay attention to anything else.

"My future? I want to get married... to you if you want, buy a house in the countryside to start to raise a family, have kids..." Wanda went on whilst Natasha was listening very carefully but also devising a plan to hide away from the paparazzi. She held Wanda's body tighter as they turned the corner and then pulled the two into a dark alleyway where luckily no one had seen them.

The assassin had Wanda up against the wall and was really close to her, almost protectively as they waited for the crowd to pass the alleyway. Both girls were breathing heavily as Wanda had stopped halfway during her talk about the future and was just staring into Natasha's gorgeous green eyes. "You asked me to say what I want in my future to distract me?"

"It worked and now I know what you want so I'm going to do my best to make sure you get it because you deserve it after everything you've been through." Natasha told her as she connected their lips gently. Wanda cupped the back of her head and tried to get as close as she possibly could so there wasn't even an inch between them.

"I love you, Tasha, more than you can even know." A tear slipped out of her eyes which sort of messed up her kohl rimmed eyes but Natasha wiped it away and placed a kiss against her forehead which were Wanda's favourite types of kisses along with the ones Natasha placed on her hands.

"I love you too," Natasha cupped Wanda's face delicately and leaned their foreheads together, "We should get back so I can beat the shit out of Tony."

"Can we get food first? I'm starving." Wanda asked and Natasha sighed but nodded as she tugged Wanda into the diner across the street. Both girls bought burgers, a veggie one for Wanda, along with a milkshake and chips. They chatted a bit whilst they ate but were sort of in a hurry because they didn't want to get spotted again so they left as soon as they finished and paid.

Natasha was fuming when she entered the facility and saw Tony god knows where. She had stormed up to him quite rapidly which Wanda had trouble to catch up with her but managed. When she finally reached where Natasha and Tony were, the former had the latter pinned against the wall by his collar a few inches above the ground.

"What the fuck where you thinking? Why did you tip the paparazzi off?" Natasha yelled at him and he didn't even look phased.

"Publicity." He told her simply like it was most easiest answer in the world.

"What publicity? Wanda was so close to an anxiety attack and you know her powers are connected to her emotions. What could've happened if she was out of control somehow because of the publicity you had ordered?" Natasha told him and she pushed his back against the wall once more before letting go of him.

She turned to see Wanda with her arms around herself as she had her eyes cast downwards because she knew exactly what could've happened if Natasha hadn't been able to distract her. Tony stood and straightened out his suit, "Nothing would've happened because you were there."

"Fuck you, Tony, do that again and watch what I'll do to you." Natasha's threats weren't empty and Tony knew that. The Russian held out her hand for her girlfriend to take, "Come on, Wanda."

Wanda took her hand without sparing another glance at Tony and sighed, "Babe, it's alright, nothing happened."

"No it really isn't. I just wanted an hour alone with you and he ruined that. That isn't fair, we're always in the public eye now and he gave up our free time." Natasha replied but Wanda had stopped her from walking any further and wrapped her arms around her neck.

She pecked Natasha's lips and then kissed her properly before giving her an eskimo kiss. Natasha smiled slightly, "Hey, we can spend time together right now. Let's watch a movie and eat a whole bunch of snacks, cuddled up in bed together and just take it from there. We have all night."

"And then we have more interviews in the morning."

"Forget about that, Tasha. Just be here with me." Wanda told her, trailing kisses along Natasha's jaw, hoping to persuade her.

"Fine," Natasha sighed, embracing the younger girl tightly and pecking her temple. Wanda grinned and pulled Natasha in the direction of the Russian's room as it was much nicer and fancier than hers so that was where they spent majority of their nights.

Wanda loved Natasha's room. It was monotone surrounding the colours of black, grey and white. She had expensive black silk sheets on her bed with white LED lights around the bed. She had an enormous tv across the room that was hooked up to speakers so the sound echoed especially when there was music on. The best thing was the view from the floor-to-ceiling windows. She would wake up facing it and just gaze off into the landscape.

Natasha threw an oversized shirt in Wanda's direction with her favourite fluffy socks once they were back in the room. The red haired girl changed into a sports bra and some sweatpants as she left Wanda alone for a couple of minutes to gather up snacks to put in her snack drawer and the mini fridge.

Wanda had found a movie to watch that she thought looked good. Natasha returned and dumped all the items onto the desk that was against the wall. "I found this movie."

"Is it Disney?" Natasha asked as she squinted her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Maybe..." Wanda trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Enchanted." Wanda replied, grabbing the pack of fizzy haribos and opening it before offering one to Natasha. She also grabbed a can of her favourite drink before sitting at the desk so she didn't make a mess on the bed. Natasha leaned down to kiss her the same moment she put a sweet in her mouth which caused her to moan.

"That was weird." Wanda laughed as did Natasha. The older woman leaned down again as Wanda's hand slid over her neck and gripped the back of her neck. Her nose brushing against the Sokovian's as their lips worked in a rhythm that was very familiar.

Natasha grabbed another sweet and put it between their lips, "We'll try that again then."

"Mhmm, much better." Wanda hummed as they pulled away. They started the movie. Eventually, they had moved to the bed after stuffing themselves with the snacks. The couple were in the middle of the bed, tangled in the sheets as Wanda was scrolling through her instagram to see pictures of them from earlier. It didn't annoy her but she looked like a little kid, hiding away from the world in Natasha's neck.

Natasha saw what she was looking at and wrapped her arms tighter around Wanda's middle, kissing her cheek gently to pull her out of her thoughts, "You know?" That had caught Wanda's attention and she nodded to show Natasha she was listening, "I love protecting you like that."

"I look like a little kid that can't take care of herself." Wanda frowned, her eyebrows furrowing together as she looked up at Natasha.

"You are not a little kid, well, I mean compared to me, you probably are..." She had gotten a laugh out of Wanda, "And you listen definitely can take care of yourself, you are the most powerful avenger without a doubt which means you could easily destroy all of us with a snap of your fingers."

"You are just inflating my ego, babe." Wanda replied but Natasha was sincere and she could see it in her eyes.

"You know I'm not but you are capable of so much more than you allow yourself to be, just always remember that." Natasha told her as she grasped her hand to hold and give it a squeeze.

"I will." Wanda whispered as her eyes drifted to her girlfriend's lips and then back again. Their lips met in a slow kiss like it was assurance for Wanda from Natasha that she was always going to be there for her. Wanda grinned against her lips as she knew that promise was never going to be broken and nuzzled herself into her girlfriend’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I might be making more of these kinds of one-shots where they are ‘celebrities’ but I’m not too sure so please tell me if you’d like that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
